New Order in Hogwarts
by DracosBro
Summary: This fic explains (in a pretty short detail, however) what'd happen if for some reasons, Dumbledore would be changed to Lucius Malfoy as the Headmaster for Hogwarts. Slytherins, you'll love this, Gryffindors, I'm sorry...


**New order in Hogwarts**  
  
Fanfic by DracosBro (dracosbro at slytherin.hu) blog: dracosbro.slytherin.hu  
  
No money were made during the writing of this fic :)  
  
Based on characters by J. K. Rowling.  
  
--  
  
Chapter 1: Takeover in Hogwarts  
  
-„It wasn't me" – said Dumbledore to the court.  
  
They were in a big room with 20 wizards in it and even a few people from the Daily  
  
Prophet. Since the death of Percy Weasley, this room had great media attention. He has  
  
been found dead in the Gryffindor common room, the murder happened after the house  
  
members went to bed and only Percy was up to write some reports as a Prefect.  
  
-„But we found your wand next to Percy Weasley, and he's dead now."- Mr. Caramel  
  
replied  
  
-„That doesn't mean a lot. You know that anyone could use my wand to use such spell" –  
  
Dumbledore insisted.  
  
-„How many people do you know who can use the Imperio curse?" – Lucius Malfoy  
  
asked  
  
-„I am not aware of a lot, however, You-Know-Who could do that."-Dumbledore replied  
  
-„But due to the fact, that he's dead and I can't think about any other wizard who is so  
  
powerful to use that except you..."-said Caramel  
  
-„I can't use Imperio! I'm too weak for it, of course"- shouted Dumbledore  
  
-„Enough of that!"- Caramel stopped him -„We've made our decision. You are  
  
immediately suspended from being the head of Hogwarts. We'll look for a new  
  
schoolmaster very soon. Until then, Severus Snape takes the lead there."  
  
-„But..."-Dumbledore noticed.  
  
-„Thank you Mr. Caramel, however, I think that there are better schoolmasters for  
  
Hogwarts than me. I personally recommend Mr. Malfoy to be this...In the event he  
  
accepts it."-said Snape  
  
-„Lucius Malfoy? This is not such a bad idea. Provided by your excellence and spirit  
  
shown in the magic world and the wizard society. I support your promotion too."-Mr.  
  
Caramel replied. – „Others?"  
  
A bluish-haired woman raised her hand-„Umm. Mr. Caramel, however I do personally  
  
accept Lucius's nomination but what do you think that teachers will say?"  
  
-„Mr. Snape is here from the teacher's board, his opinion is enough and it's on behalf of  
  
the whole community. Mr. Malfoy has my full trust no matter what he does there."-  
  
Caramel replied.  
  
-„I will ask other teachers as soon as I get back to Hogwarts."-Snape said.  
  
-„Well, that's fine for me than."-said the woman and lowered his hand.  
  
-„Any other comments?"-Caramel asked, but expected no comments-„Very well, please  
  
vote! Who agrees?"  
  
19 hands out of 20 appeared in the air.-„Great...who disagrees?"- A hand shown up. It  
  
was Mr. Weasley's...-„I strongly disagree...I...."- Weasley continued, but Caramel  
  
interrupted him –„Thank you, Mr. Weasley, however, it's all set, 19 to 1. Congratulations  
  
Mr. Malfoy on your promotion."-finished Caramel.  
  
-„Thank you sir. I'll try my best and make this school great again."-he nodded.  
  
-„It'll be not only great, but dangerous. Do you plan to wipe all houses except Slytherin,  
  
eh?"-Weasley replied.  
  
-„You're very funny, Weasley however, I am not interested in replying to your fictions."-  
  
Malfoy closed the thread.  
  
-„Thank you ladies and gentlemen, that was it for today."-Caramel ended.  
  
Something was in the air already...  
  
Chapter 2: Dreams and reality...  
  
A wolf shout can be heard in the dark forest... Draco run with all of his power to the  
  
Hogwarts tower but it was still too far away...Suddenly he heard some speech, probably a  
  
spell from a parseltounge wizard, however he was unable to recognize the source of the  
  
voice. He looked back and when turned his head back forward he saw the face of a big  
  
snake, just in the front of him with Harry Potter behind it. Malfoy screamed, and  
  
screamed...  
  
Malfoy opened his eyes. He was kinda wet and scared but within seconds he got back his  
  
cold attitude. It was early December morning, just a few days before the winter break in  
  
Hogwarts, when most students go home and enjoy the Christmas, it was not his case. His  
  
father was busy while he was getting ready for taking over the lead in Hogwarts, however  
  
Lucius didn't tell a word about it to Draco.-„Father, what happened in the court?"-always  
  
asked but got no reply...  
  
„Oh yes!"- He said. – „I'll have Quidditch training today... Gryffindors, beware! We are  
  
20 points behind Gryffindor but there is still time to get points from those filthy little  
  
mudbloods"-Draco used this three words quite frequently due to his with-born hate for  
  
wizards who are not fully from a wizard family but from a muggle one. That is what he  
  
has been teached for since his early childhood. Someone came into the common room, it  
  
was Marcus Flynt, head of the Slytherin Qudditch team.  
  
-„Hey, it's training time..."- he said  
  
-„Okey, I'm getting ready..."-Draco replied-„just give me a few minutes."  
  
-„Sure. 'Till then I'll have a speech with Ronald Weasley...."  
  
-„Hehe, good luck with that."  
  
-„I wonder if he survives without crying..."-said Marcus  
  
-„You bet. See ya on the field."  
  
-„Sure."-Flynt went away with this.  
  
-„I hate the Weasleys...their fcking dad actively supports the muggles and interested in  
  
anything which is in connection to them...Yack! I just wish they'd be  
  
dead...Later...Later..."- said Malfoy to himself while he could vomit.  
  
While thinking on these he got dressed into his Quidditch rope and other stuff and went  
  
to the training field where everyone from the Slytherin team was waiting for him. The  
  
training went fine, he advanced quite a lot during this single session and he was pretty  
  
sure that this year's Quidditch cup will be theirs. He spent the rest of the day preparing  
  
for tomorrow's Potion lessons.  
  
Chapter 3: First signals...  
  
The Gryffindor common room was pretty boring these days...Most of the students were  
  
packing to go home for the winter break and they only counted the days left 'till then.  
  
Harry Potter, Hermione and Ron Weasley were sitting at a table in the common room, all  
  
were reading books and possibly they were writing homework too, at least everyone  
  
could think this. They got up from the table and went for a walk in the school.  
  
-„I can't believe it. It was Dumbledore!"- said Hermione.  
  
-„No way. He couldn't be, it was someone else, however, sadly, Caramel took care of  
  
him."-Harry Potter replied.  
  
-„It was my brother!"-Ron cried.-„and...he...is now..."  
  
-„...dead."- said Draco suprisingly.  
  
-„Leave us alone Malfoy!"-Harry shouted.  
  
-„What if not, Potter? Gonna kill me, eh? And you, Weasley, got your wand fixed,  
  
remember? Or will you eat slugs again?"  
  
-„Shut up, Malfoy"-Ron nodded-„Or you'll really eat slugs this time."  
  
-„You can't scare me, Weasley. You just like your father."-Draco laughed.  
  
-„Don't have my family on your mouth, Draco!"-Ron cried again, not for the first time  
  
today.  
  
-„Why? Everyone knows that they actively support the mudbloods. What happened to  
  
real wizards, eh?"  
  
-„Why don't you find some other students to annoy, Malfoy?"- Harry responded.  
  
-„Hey, we'd like to show you something!"-Marcus shouted to Draco loudly. – „leave  
  
those muds and come!"  
  
-„See you later, muggle-fanatics"-ended Malfoy with an evil grin and went away.  
  
-„What was that important?"-Draco asked from Flynt.  
  
-„Look!"-Marcus held today's Daily Prophet in his hand. The title was „Dumbledore  
  
fired, Malfoy is the new head of Hogwarts."-„It's your father, he'll be our schoolmaster!  
  
It was time to be so...I always hated Dumbledore, such as all of us."  
  
-„Why didn't he tell me anything about that?"-Malfoy insisted.  
  
-„Maybe because he wanted to keep it secret until it's sure..."-Flynt told his 2 cents.  
  
-„Anyway...it's great!"-he smiled.  
  
-„Yeah... I hope that he'll bring order here."-Draco grinned too.  
  
-„I think I have the topic to annoy the Gryffindors, in the event they haven't seen this..."-  
  
Flynt laughed.-„I'll have some fun with them again later today."  
  
Harry and his friends were on their way back to the common room, but Professor  
  
McGalagony stopped them. -„Please go to the Great Hall, now. Everyone."-she said  
  
promptly. While they went here, Potter was about to make some guesses about the reason  
  
of this.  
  
-„Maybe there is another monster here..."-laughed Harry.  
  
-„Don't make it a joke, Harry!"-nodded Hermione seriously.  
  
-„Well, the best is to find out."-Ron warned.  
  
Chapter 4: New schoolmaster  
  
„Silence please! Silence!"-shouted McGalagony-It didn't take much long for the Great  
  
Hall to get silent.  
  
„As you may know,"-she continued-„Mr. Percy Weasley was found dead not very long  
  
ago in the Gryffindor common room. A wand was next to him, which, inspected by the  
  
Ministry of Magic, belongs to Professor Dumbledore, and the last spell which was casted  
  
by the wand was the Imperio curse which caused the death of Mr. Weasley, he wasn't  
  
strong enough to resist. Although possibly the professor wasn't that powerful to cast such  
  
a spell in that strength but the MoM immediately suspended him from being the  
  
schoolmaster of Hogwarts, and this school now has a new head…"-McGalagony looked  
  
around…-"Mr. Malfoy…who'll be here within minutes."  
  
The students started chatting, but not in a normal manner. They were screams mixed with  
  
laughs of joy…Obviously; the laughs were only from the Slytherin table.-"Yes!" "Now  
  
we have a good schoolmaster!" "Draco, I'd more than pleased to meet your father." From  
  
the other 3 tables, "Oh, no!" "He couldn't be!" "No way it's possible!" could be heard.  
  
He was shocked again, but only for a few moments, after this…the famous evil smile  
  
showed up. "Yeah, my father will be the schoolmaster, great!!!"- Draco grinned.  
  
„While we are waiting for Mr. Malfoy, let the dinner begin."-said McGalagony, which  
  
after she casted a spell and the dinner appeared on the tables. They didn't even reach the  
  
main course when Lucius arrived.  
  
-„Good evening Minerva. Students."  
  
-„Good evening Lucius."-Minerva said.  
  
-„So here are they...the famous Slytherin table...and...umm..oh yes, Hufflepuff,  
  
Ravenclaw and er....what is the name of the house left?"-he asked.  
  
-„Gryffindor."-helped Minerva.  
  
-„Ah yes, sorry. I can't remember anything....my old brain."  
  
Harry Potter shoot an evil look towards Lucius, who looked at his face...in more detail, at  
  
his scar with almost closed eyes.  
  
-„For those who don't know Lucius...I'm sorry. Mr. Malfoy, here is he. He worked at the  
  
MoM until now, and he'll be the schoolmaster for Hogwarts."-Minerva introduced him.  
  
-„Yes. I'll take the place of Mr. Algus Dumbledore, who've been found guilty in  
  
murdering Percy Weasley."-Malfoy started.  
  
-„But Lucius..."-Minerva nodded.  
  
-„Let's say the truth, shall we, Minerva?"  
  
-„This is not the best way to explain what happened."  
  
-„I say what I say, it's up to you to determine whether it's true or false..."-he replied.-  
  
„Enough of that. I'll take the duties of Algus and I'll handle everything which is in  
  
connection with this school."-Draco smiled at the Slytherin table in the meantime.-„I  
  
accept no complaints on my work, otherwise, I'm sorry, but I can't accept this offer."-He  
  
stopped.  
  
-„Don't worry, Lucius."-McGalagony assured him.  
  
-„I won't."  
  
-„From now on, any problems you might have shall be directed to Mr. Malfoy."  
  
-„I can't promise that I won't make changes...just as Dumbledore did, I will do so too."-  
  
Malfoy finished his speech with this sentence. The Gryffindor three and some others  
  
were pretty shocked about „The Changes" while Draco, and his „bodyguards" were  
  
pretty happy...  
  
-„Thank you Mr. Malfoy, and now, finish your dinner, nothing special changed tonight."  
  
-„Nothing special, eh? Just lost our schoolmaster, who got accused of murdering Percy  
  
which is impossible, got the worst replacement and it's nothing special? Nightmare..."-  
  
Harry replied to himself.  
  
The rest of the evening were spent with intensive discussion about Lucius and his plans  
  
to reform this school. Some students were fearing the worst, some of them had no  
  
comments on the case, and some (relatively small) percent of Hogwarts' student  
  
community was happy.  
  
Chapter 5: The first actions  
  
The two common rooms were almost two different worlds. While boreness and fear took  
  
the lead in the Gryffindor common room, the Slytherin room was different. A blondie girl  
  
student organized a small „welcome party" for Lucius who was glad to accept the  
  
invitation.  
  
-"This was very nice of you. What's your name? Oh, Manicks, you said. This was the  
  
house where I've been when I was here, in Hogwarts."  
  
-"We heard about your greatness with the Lord, sir."  
  
-"What greatness?"  
  
-"You're with friends, sir. It's the Slytherin common room. No one except us can come  
  
here. If you hasn't been in Slytherin, you wouldn't be here you know."  
  
-"You're smarter then I thought first Ms. Manicks."- Lucius Malfoy smiled.  
  
-"Hey, what's up?"-Draco greeted.  
  
-"Oh Draco, haven't you seen that we were talking?"  
  
-"Sorry father, I'll come back."-he replied.  
  
-"No problem. Sit down here. Ms. Manicks, I've got to go, see all of you later and good  
  
luck this year for the house."  
  
-"It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Malfoy."-Manicks smiled such as she'd be in love  
  
with him.  
  
The next day started just as others did however, the Defense against Dark Arts lesson was  
  
a bit different. No teachers were in the room at the beginning of the lesson, however,  
  
lately, Lucius Malfoy arrived.  
  
-"We had some… problems with your previous teacher yesterday…Opinion difference,  
  
I'd say. From today, you've a new teacher, you may already know him…Professor  
  
Snape."-Snape got in and hit the door after himself. –"Good day class, I will teach this  
  
subject and we shall continue from where your prev. teacher finished."-he said-  
  
"However, I'll use MY way of teaching you and I reserve the right to change what and  
  
the way we learn."-"There's one more thing"-Malfoy continued-"All classes in Hogwarts  
  
will be broken into two different groups. One will have all the best students based on  
  
their mark and knowledge and the second one –obviously- will have the not-that-smart  
  
students."-big roar again-"  
  
The Teacher's board and I will determine who goes into which. And now, let the lesson  
  
begin, goodbye."-Lucius finished.  
  
-"I still can't believe my ears. What he'll do with Hogwarts?"-Harry worried.  
  
-"Maybe makes the Slytherin common room a 5-star-hotel…"-Ron grinned mixed with  
  
fear again.  
  
-"Don't joke with that, Ron. If that'd happen no one would come to Hogwarts who is not  
  
evil."-Hermione laughed.  
  
Snape allowed a small grin for himself…  
  
Chapter 6: The Quidditch Final  
  
While the Gryffindor team was having a sleep, the Slytherin gang were discussing  
  
tomorrow's plans…Yes, tomorrow will be an important day for them, the final of the  
  
House Cup. Gryffindor-Slytherin…"If we could win…"-Marcus thinked loudly.-"after 4  
  
years we may get the Cup again…"-someone hit him-"Don't worry. "- It was Draco-  
  
"We'll win! I am sure about that, they have better things to do than prepare for this  
  
match."-"I hope you're right..but let's get back to business."  
  
The team finally got to bad at 4AM, with 3 hours left to relax, some of them chose not to  
  
sleep, some did.  
  
This relatively warm, sunny morning was almost the hardest for both houses…Draco had  
  
some corn flakes for breakfast, Flynt –very hardly – pulled down a toast and some orange  
  
juice.  
  
-"We'll win, no matter how. Keep this in mind. "-Flynt warned Draco and the others in  
  
the team while they were waiting to get to the field. Lucius and Snape reached them. -----  
  
-"Good luck, I expect you to win now."-Lucius silently and slowly said.-"I want you to  
  
do your best."  
  
-"Surely we will."-Flynt assured him.  
  
-"Fight, attack, and you'll be successful"-Snape added.-"Now go and make the Slytherin  
  
house and me proud again!" -This sentence filled up the team with hunger for win.  
  
They just realized that the balls were in the air already. -"And here it goes. Weasley gets  
  
it, passes it to Neville, Weasley again and it's in! Ten points for Gryffindor."-"Come on!  
  
Better! Slytherin! Slytherin!"- the students shouted very loudly, they overtaken the  
  
"loudest fan base" award from Gryffindor. –"Come on!"-"Johnson, Spinnett, another  
  
Gryffindor pass, Weasley, Johnson, and Flynt gets it. Flynt goes, and it's in! Ten points  
  
to Slytherin, making the result to 10-10…Potter suddenly saw the Snitch, and  
  
immediately flew after it…it was still to far away…he increased the speed…Malfoy also  
  
caught view on it…they were fighting against each other, the faster one gets the  
  
Snitch…As they got higher and higher, it got colder and colder and they were still  
  
heading up…suddenly, the two seekers got crashed into each other and they fell down,  
  
however one of them had the Snitch with him, it was no longer in the air. They fell lower  
  
and lower, and when the sand in the air cleared, it seemed that….  
  
Draco got the Snitch!!!  
  
This act of him made Harry Potter pretty angry, because this 150 points meant that  
  
Slytherin won the House cup this year! Draco still couldn't believe it until Lucius gave  
  
the Cup to Marcus. Snape was clapping for the first time. A whole-night-long party  
  
begun in the Slytherin dormitories. As a special surprise for the winning house, they did  
  
not have to put down exams for the next 3 months and they could do whatever they want.  
  
But this party (the first in the last 4 years) was pretty different. Each and every Slytherin  
  
student hit Draco's back and congratulated him and Marcus. "You were great." "It was  
  
awesome" "Finally, at least.". "Well done, Flynt, well done, Malfoy. For the first time,  
  
you've shown how does a real Slytherin behave. Brave, smart, and does not tolerate  
anyone else. Your father is very proud of you. You all."-Snape said.


End file.
